Cubic
"]] '"Cubic"' ("'Cúbico(a)'" em português) é um arquétipo usado por Aigami no filme ''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions e pela Sera em TRANSCEND GAME. Etimologia O nome japonês do arquétipo, "Hōkai", está escrito com os personagens de "Direction World" (方 界). Parece ser uma referência ao termo budista "mundos das dez direções" (十方世界, Jippō Sekai), ou o "Dasa-Dikpala". Os monstros "cúbicos" individuais são baseados no Dikpāla, os "Guardiões das Direções" no hinduísmo. O kanji 方 pode ser usado para formar a palavra "cubo" (立方, Rippō), uma forma geométrica que aparece em alguns cards "Cúbico(a)" e que são frequentemente vistos sendo invocados e manipulados por Aigami. O nome em inglês do arquétipo pode ser baseado nisso. O motivo do cubo e dos mundos múltiplos é referenciado pelo título do filme, The Dark Side of Dimensions ("O Lado Escuro das Dimensões", em tradução livre). Estilo de Jogo Os monstros no arquétipo "Cubic" podem ser divididos em três séries, a série Tipo Demônio "Cubic Beast" (com a inclusão de "Buster Gundil the Cubic Behemoth"), a série Tipo Besta "Cubic Lord" e a série do Tipo Fada "Cubic King" (com a inclusão de "Indiora Doom Volt the Cubic Emperor"). Em particular, as séries "Cúbicas da Besta" e "Cúbico do Rei" formam a espinha dorsal do arquétipo, com alguns fios de pontos comuns entre seus membros. Ambas as séries enfatizam uma estratégia de envolver os monstros do adversário na batalha ou destruí-los pela batalha, a fim de cumprir suas respectivas condições listadas e Invocar Especialmente seus monstros de Níveis mais altos. Ambas as séries são constituídas por monstros com 0 ATK e DEF, com cada série com um único monstro em cada um dos Níveis de 2-4. Além disso, os monstros em ambas as séries têm condições de invocação que exigem que o controlador envie do campo para o Cemitério, uma série de monstros "Cubic" iguais a um dos seus respectivos níveis, antes de Invocá-los de Especialmente da mão. No entanto, os monstros de Nível 2 e 3 são monstro de Invocação Especial, enquanto os monstros do Nível 4 são monstros Nomi. Cada um dos monstros em ambas as séries tem três efeitos com características comuns entre eles. O primeiro efeito é aplicado se o monstro for Special Summoned através de suas próprias condições de invocação, reforçando o ATK do monstro pelo produto de um menos do que seu Nível e um valor comum à série (1000 para a série "Cubic Beast" e 800 para o Série "Cubic King"). O segundo efeito é exclusivo da série, permitindo que membros da série "Cubic Beast" (exceto "Dark Garnex the Cubic Beast") ataquem várias vezes por Fase de Batalha igual a um menos de seus Níveis e membros do "Cubic King" para infligir 800 dano ao oponente quando são Invocados Especialmente da mão. Para os monstros de Nível 2 e 3, o terceiro efeito implica enviar-se ao Cemitério uma vez que é uma condição única de suas séries (destruindo os monstros do adversário em batalha pela série "Cubic Beast" e lutando contra os monstros do oponente para a série "Cubic King") É cumprido, em seguida, Invocação Especial do Cemitério, uma série de cópias de "Vijam the Cubic Seed", iguais aos respectivos Níveis e, finalmente, adicionando a mão do Deck, o monstro da série que é um Nível superior ao deles próprios, estabelecendo ao controlador até Invocar por Invocação-Especial o monstro adicionado, enviando as cópias invocadas de "Vijam" para o Cemitério. O terceiro efeito dos monstros do Nível 4, em vez disso, invoca especialmente 3 monstro "Cubic" do Cemitério se o monstro for enviado pelo card de um oponente e, em seguida, permite que o controlador adicione um card "Cubic" de seu Deck à mão. "Vijam" está no cerne da maioria das estratégias do arquétipo, já que os efeitos dos monstros de ambas as séries dependem de cópias invocadas por Invocação-Especial do Cemitério para nutrir suas Invocações Especiais. O "Vijam" se concentra em lutar contra os monstros do oponente e, em seguida, ir para a Zona de Magias e Armádilhas como um card de magia contínua para colocar os Cubic Counters (Contadores Cúbic) sobre eles, o que os impede de atacar e nega seus efeitos. Depois disso, "Vijam" pode simplesmente se invocar especialmente da Zona de Magias e Armádilhas para batalhar contra outro monstro, repetindo o processo por tantas vezes quanto o controlador desejar, deixando os monstros adversários vulneráveis a ataques de membros de ambas as séries, uma vez que "Vijam" É usado para Invocar Especialmente qualquer um deles. Como ambas as séries estão orientadas para a batalha com monstros de níveis mais altos, vários dos cards de Magia e Armadilha do arquétipo estão focados em diminuir o ATK dos monstros do oponente para facilitar essa tarefa. Outra característica comum compartilhada por vários cards de Magia e Armadilha é a colocação de Cubic Counters nos monstros do oponente. Em particular, "Cubic Wave" duplica o ATK de um dos monstros "Cubic" do controlador e reduz pela metade o de um monstro do oponente, ao mesmo tempo que possui um efeito que deixa o controlador banir ele e qualquer número de monstros "Cubic" do Cemitério, Colocando uma série de Cubic Counters nos monstros do oponente, igual ao número de monstros banidos. "Cubic Karma" envia cópias de "Vijam" do Deck para o Cemitério, ao mesmo tempo em que dá um dos monstros "Cubic" do controlador, exceto "Vijam", 800 ATK por monstro enviado. Também separa o PV do adversário enviando-se para o Cemitério quando "Vijam" é Invocado Especialmente por um efeito de monstro "Cubic" durante o turno do oponente, e pode banir-se do Cemitério para permitir que o controlador adicione um monstro "Cubic" de Seu Deck para a mão dele. Cards "Cúbico(a)" e Suportes Cards "Cúbico(a)" Deck Oficial Categoria:Arquétipos